On the island
by ThunderThor
Summary: Berwald got shipwrecked and lost his dad. Can things get any worse? Berwald's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia!**

I have been shipwrecked for three days now. I had left Stockholm's harbor to go fishing with my dad. The weather was great, when we left in the early morning. Not so much when we were about to come back in the afternoon... A huge storm came and my dad was swept out of our little boat by a wave. I wonder if he's still alive. I went lying on the bottom of the boat and didn't get up, until the storm stopped. I was on an island. It seemed pretty abandoned. I just stayed in the boat. For three agonizing days I sat on that boat, untill I was so hungry and dehydrated that I had to do something. I walked along the shoreline, trying to find someone, something, anything. The only thing I saw, was the sea, some sand and further away were some trees. I was about to give up. Walk back to the boat and wait for death to creep on me slowly, but then I heard fast footsteps behind me.

''Maahan''.

I felt something cold and sharp being pushed a little bit against my neck. It was a sword. I didn't really understand what the foreigner said to me, so I just stand still. The man behind me sighed in frustration, so he kicked the back of my knees, and I fell to the ground. It didn't really need much effort, since I was pretty much done for, anyway. He walked around me, the sword now on my throat. I was surprised to see that the man was actually a teen. Probably the same age as me, maybe younger. His eyes were violet and he actually had a bit of a babyface. Despite that fact, he had a threatening look on his face. His lips were light pink, his skin was smooth and he had very blonde, well-kept hair, maybe even more straw colored. He was slim, but I doubt he had many muscles. Even if he seemed like a fragile, spoilt brat, the way he handled the sword was mature. He hold it firmly, no signs of the sword being too heavy for him. I just kneeled there, hoping that I would get my chance to overpower him somehow. I guess we would get to see if he really did know how to handle the sword.

''Kuka olet? Mistä tulet? Mitä tahdot?'' he scowled. I still didn't have the slightest clue of what he said. The language sounded nothing like swedish. How far away from home had I drifted, exactly? The language sounded beautiful, though. The words floated out of the teens mouth so softly. I really wanted to know what he was saying.

''Can't understand'' I mumbled, looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes widened and he slightly stepped back, his sword lowered a bit. I knew I freaked people out most of the time, but this time I didn't even try. I simply announced that I didn't understand him, and he looked like he was about to run away. Now if ever was my chance.

I jumped up to my feet and was about to grab the man's wrist (the one that held the sword), but he recovered from his 'shock' quicker than I had expected. It might have also been because my functioning was way off. He ran around me again and jumped to my back, holding the sword against my throat. It was dangerously close to cutting my skin.

''Let's not get hasty, hmm?'' he whispered to my ear. His warm breath in my neck sent shivers down my spine. The good news was that I finally understood him.

He didn't really weigh much at all, but because I was so worn-out, I started to see stars. Everything was slowly getting black and I fell to the ground. All the sounds were fading. The sounds of the sea, the humming of the trees, the little cry from a boy above of me. After that, everything was black.

**the translations:**

**''maahan'' = to the ground**

**''Kuka olet?''= Who are you?**

**''Mistä tulet?''=Where do you come from?**

**''Mitä tahdot?''= What do you want?**

**ps: poor Berwald, huh? :, I'm so mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so before I start, I'd like to inform you that I'll be away for a week and I won't be doing any writing what so ever. I'm going to my confirmation camp (or shrift camp or whatever you call it) and there's a computer ban, so... (please be patient) but yeah, enjoy this new chapter and thanks for everything :) (the translations are down)**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**...**

'' Ei osaa suomee! Sanoo ettei ymmärrä.''

''Miten se noin pahaan kuntoon menny?''

''Löyty rannalta. Haaksirikkoutunu?''

I heard some mumble as my consciousness returned slowly. Still didn't understand a word. I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I assumed the blonde boy was there. Along with a few others... Who were they? His family? Did I die and now some angels were trying to talk to me? I heard small shushing sounds as I tried to open my eyes. The scene sure was angelic. A beautiful figure blurred in my vision. It had golden hair falling on it's forehead and it's face was pure as snow. When my eyes were completely recovered, I noticed that my 'angel' was the same teen, that had tried to kill me earlier. I jumped up a bit and the boy leaning over me made a blood-curdling scream.

''OHYAAAAAAH!''

''W-what the hell, Tino?'' I heard one of the other boys ask. As I started to look around, I realized we were in a cave. There was a fire between us and the other two. Why were we in a cave? Couldn't we just go to someone's house? Was I too heavy for them to carry? But, I was right about one thing. The other boys were his friends. Maybe even brothers. They did kinda look similiar. One had glasses and blue eyes, much like my own. The other one was HUGE. He had a scarf and violet eyes, much like Tino's.

Tino. Was that the name of the sword-guy? I guess so. I didn't really have time to examine these weirdos. I needed water. Fast.

''Please...'' I tried to wheeze from my dry throat. All of their attention was drawn to me. Thank god. They came a bit closer. They propably figured, that I couldn't really speak that much anymore.

''Water...Please...'' I finally mumbled. They took immediate action. The four-eye (like I'm the one to talk) hurried to his backpack, dug it for a while and then threw a bottle of water to the teen referred as Tino. He lifted my head up just enough for me to drink the water. I don't think water has ever tasted better in my life. I drank about a deciliter of it, because I had heard that some dehydrated people had died, when they drank too much water at once.

I didn't even notice it at first, but as I rested my head again, my head was on Tino's lap. I didn't really have the energy, nor the intrest to protest about this. He was quite comfortable, if that's a suitable thing to say. Well, come on. I slept three days in a boat.

I was just about to fall asleep, when my stomach growled. It was embarrasing, but the three folks chuckled it off.

''You are hungry, da?'' the scarf-guy asked. I nodded to him and he made a small, sweet smile. It looked kinda creepy when he did it.

''Do you prefer ham or tuna?'' the four-eye asked. Why were they all so hospitable?

''Doesn't matter. Just give something.'' I said, now a little bit more spry. The guy with the goggles (seriously, why do I keep picking on him?) smiled and handed me a ham sandwich. As I ate away the bread, the three kept talking on their own language. I didn't really even care what they were talking about, but the teen that was holding me had a worried tone in his voice. They were probably talking about what to do with me.

''So, what is your name, sailor?'' Tino finally spoke to me. Why was I a sailor all of a sudden?

''Berwald. I'm from Sweden.'' I said, still thinking about the sailor thing. Tino started grinning friendly and said with a lovely tone: ''Well hello, Berwald from Sweden! Welcome to our island. You're part of our secret society now!''

...

* * *

**the translations:**

**'' Ei osaa suomee! Sanoo ettei ymmärrä.''= Doesn't know how to speak finnish. Says he doesn't understand.**

**''Miten se noin pahaan kuntoon menny?''= How did he get into such bad shape?**

**''Löyty rannalta. Haaksirikkoutunu?''= Found him on the beach. Shipwrecked?**

**Notice that all of these were written on a dialect:) And I promise you that next wednesday you'll have a new, probably longer chapter of ''On the island'' See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello everybody! I'm back and sorry that I didn't get this done by yesterday:/ I had a whole week to plan on what's gonna happen next;) I also realized that this story is going to be quite long... well, it's only for the better, right?**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

''Don't be stupid, Tino! It isn't a secret society.'' the boy with the glasses said.

''Why can't we be one? It's more exciting than 'just a gang of kids on an island'.'' Tino said, obviously disappointed. The other guy rolled his eyes. He was probably the only sane one here. He glanced at me with a sweet smile. Was he a mind reader?

''My name is Eduardo. My friend next to me is Ivan, and the teen holding you is...''

''Tino.'' I said, without him getting a chance to finish his sentence. I don't know why I cut him off like that. I sure wasn't suppose to. It just came out of my mouth. Eduardo and Tino both looked at me, looking very surprised. I had to explain this somehow to them.

''I-I heard your name before. You are Tino, right?'' I asked with a shaky voice. He nodded a little. We just stared eachother in the eyes for a moment. I couldn't get over it. His eyes were so perfect. They were so violet and they had a small spark in them. His lashes were so long and naturally dark. He looked quite feminine. His hair, skin, eyes, lips, the shape of his face. Just...perfect.

''So, shall I explain you what is going on?'' Eduardo asked, interrupting us. I felt my face heat up. Did Tino see me staring at his lips? Why did I even do that? Too many questions in my mind.

''Yes, please.'' I answered to him. He nodded and started explaining how they found me, how they brought me here, where they lived, who they lived with and other stuff like that. I was very surprised that the island wasn't abandoned. There was a small village near the beach I had arrived three days ago. Tino, Eduardo and Ivan lived there with their families. The 'secret society' they were talking about was a name that Tino had came up with for the gang. He was so cute.

Wait... Hold up! What did I just think about? Tino? Cute? Maybe, but I WAS NOT gay or anything! Why was I thinking all of this about Tino? Was he really that perfect? I didn't even know this guy! Better just drop it...

After chatting a bit and making sure I was capable of walking again, we headed to the village. We walked slowly past the beach, to the woods and walked along a thin path. We walked in a line. I was in the middle of Ivan and Tino, and Eduardo was leading the way. It was really uncomfortable to walk before Ivan. His warm breath in my neck didn't feel exactly enjoyable. Pretty creepy actually. Ivan was definitely the weirdo of this group. We walked about 5 minutes until we arrived to a open view of barley field. The other boys started running towards the field and jumped over a big ditch. Tino jumped before Eduard and boy, did he jump far! He jumped a few feet over the ditch like it was nothing. He was so small. I have no idea how he did it.

We kept running across the field (which hurt like hell because of the little spikes on the barley) untill we came to a yard of a big, pretty new looking house. I was surprised to see that this farmhouse was so modern. It was white,it had two stories, huge windows and a patio. The other boys weren't even out of breath, but I was panting like crazy.

A small woman came out of the front door. She had glasses and short hair. She was very similiar to Tino. Maybe she was his mother. She looked worried.

''Tino! Where have you all been? We were worried sick about you! Come on, we have just made dinner. You three can stay here too if you want. Oh, but who are you? I have never seen you before! You have very beautiful eyes...'' she was very, very talkative. Yes, she too mentioned my eyes. They were pretty unique. Only the people in my family have eyes like these. Bright turqoise, I mean. But I have never seen anyone like Tino and Ivan. Violet eyes. Never, ever have I walked up to anyone like this before.

I didn't get time to think. The lady grabbed my hand in her hand, stepped on my toes for more height and placed her other hand on my cheek. Her face was really close. Was she going to kiss me or something? She narrowed her eyes.

'' Very beautiful indeed... Oh my goodness, your glasses! Their all ruined! I'll get them fixed for you!'' she was right. The surface of the glass had small cracks and they were really scratched all over. She yanked the glasses off .

I. Didn't. See. A. Thing.

I hate how I'm blind as a bat without my glasses! I just grabbed her shoulders for support and she jumped up a bit. Really? She was startled by that? What ever.

'' My apologies, but I can't see without them... Could you please lead the way for me?'' I tried to sound like a gentleman to make a good first impression. She quickly nodded, took my hand in her hand and started walking toward the door. Another hand entwined with mine. It was warm, soft and very small. The fingers were thin and the person had a ring in his (or hers maybe) middle finger. I was about to trip over, so I squeezed the hand a bit, I heard a small chuckle and the person squeezed back. We arrived inside and I could only picture the room. All I knew was that it was white aswell. They made me sit down and wait. Tino's mom let go of my hand, but the other person didn't let go. Yet again, I didn't want to complain about this. The hand was so comforting. I slightly stroked the hand, but it was quickly pulled away. How sad, I really enjoyed the warmth of the other person. I heard small steps from inside the house.

'' You can borrow these. My husband will fix your glasses. Now, tell me, who are you?'' Tino's mom asked. I put the glasses on. They weren't half that bad. I could atleast see now. The hous was breath takingly beutiful. It was white, yes, but it had small patterns on it. Looked a bit like flowers. The lounge was roomy and opposite of us were huge, light oak colored stairs. I really wanted to climb them up. Don't even know why. Oh yeah, the question.

'' My name is Berwald. Pleased to meet you, miss...?'' I asked with a charming tone in my voice. I took her hand and gave her knuckles a small kiss. I could really be a gentleman, if I wanted to. She blushed, made a sweet smile and answered.

'' Oh, stop it you! You can call me Tiina. If you want you can also call me Tino's mom.'' she said, pointing Tino. Tino was really red. Why? Did her mom say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? I straightened my back and walked up to him. He didn't look back at me. He took off his boots and started walking towards the stairs.

'' Don't mind him. He's a bit... sensitive sometimes.'' Eduardo said with a laugh. I nodded and started chatting with the others. Tino came back down soon enough with whole new clothing. He used to wear a blue, long sleeved shirt and on top of that a white T-shirt. Now he was wearing a half-long, loose, white shirt and sweat pants that were rolled up to his knees. He was scratching the back of his head and he walked up to us.

'' Shall we go to eat now?'' he asked, not looking at anyone of us. What was wrong with him? He was acting like he was mad at us or something. I just nodded and followed the others to the dining hall. It was huge aswell. The house was more like a mansion. I sat opposite of Tino, who still didn't look at me

. We started eating and Tino was about to take the milk-jug when his hand accidentally tipped over a glass of water. It was like in a movie. So slow-motion. The water was about to fall over me. I couldn't dodge it. Before I knew it my pants were soaked, and Tino was pretty much shocked. He got up and ran out of the hall. This was just perfect.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if this chapter sucks a bit but I really just thought about the things that would be in the middle in the story:/ also I wrote this at 01:27 so...:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: please don't hate me, but Berwald is kinda homophobic in this story, but he'll get over it eventually;) the translations are below as usual:)**

* * *

_Sounds of sirens. It's an ambulance. Something bad has happened and I'm in panic. The room is dark, the only light that there is, is flashing blue out of the window. I hear sad screams and heavy footsteps in the other room. I get up to my knees on my bed and I gaze out of the window. Somebody's being pushed into the ambulance and a woman follows the patient. My door cracks open and a small light is let into the room. I see a silhouette. It's my dad, tears falling from his eyes, to his cheeks and off of his chin._

_''Jag är ledsen, Ber. Jag är så ledsen...'' he mumbles quietly. I turn around quickly and look out of the window again._

_'' Mamma...?'' I whispered, eyes as wide as two baseballs._

_''MAMMA!'' I jump out of my bed and run out of the room. I run past my dad, who tried to catch me, I run past the front door, I run past my older brother, that is out on the yard, only to see that the ambulance is already gone. _

_The ambulance was gone...and so was my mom. _

_What's this now? I hear small knocking on a wooden door._

_''Rise and shine, Ber!'' I hear a beautiful voice calling me. A sudden light hits my face and..._

* * *

I'm awake. It was all just a dream. Well actually, it was a flashback. From my past, when I was probably about 8 years old. It was a flashback from the night when my mom died. It was the worst night ever. I sure am glad I still had my brother, my sister and my dad... That is, if he's still alive. I sure hope he is, but let's face the facts. It's almost been a week since me and my dad left for fishing. There sadly is no way he could still be alive. Unless something like what happened to me, happened to him as well. My sad thoughts were interrupted.

'' Good morning, Ber! You sure are a heavy sleeper. I made breakfest for everyone, so when your ready, please come downstairs to have some, ok?'' Tino's mom said cheerfully from the door. I grunted as an answer and she closed the door.

She called me Ber, just like my mom and dad used to. I didn't mind it. It just made me feel more like home.

I got up, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, that Tino's mom brought me and walked out the door. She gave me alot of things. Clothes, new glasses, food, a place to live in...She was a nice person. Actually, the whole family was nice.

About the accident that happened yesterday, Tino was obviously really embarrased of what he did. He didn't come out of his room the whole day. His mom tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't open the door. I wanted to say it wasn't a bid deal, but I didn't have the courage to go to his door and say so. I really wish he would come to breakfest with the rest of us. I would get to say something to him. I don't know why, but I really enjoy talking to him, even though I don't talk alot.

I walked down the long hallway, walking past the other guestrooms on the second floor. It almost felt like a hotel or something. I walked down the stairs to the huge doors of the dining hall. I saw everyone on their seats. Everyone, except one. Tino hadn't showed up yet. Was he going to come at all?

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, and I was suddenly pushed against the wall. It was Tino. He didn't look me in the eyes at first. He just stood there, looking slightly blushed. Then he stood up straight, took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes, with those magnificent violet eyes of his.

''I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. It was an accident, okay? I would never do something like that on purpose. So, umm...Can you please forgive me?'' he pleaded.

Looking at him closer, I noticed he looked a bit scared. Also, he had dark circles around his eyes, like he hadn't really had much sleep last night. He had those little puffs under his eyes, that you get from crying. Why would he be crying? He was so cute. And his...

Oh, no! Not this again! Why was I all of a sudden thinking about how CUTE Tino was? Not that I wouldn't have seen guys crying before. Why was Tino so special? I wasn't attracted to him, right? I... I wasn't gay...right? Yeah, this was so not the time for self-exploration. Out of this situation, NOW!

''It's alright. I got some new clothes from your mom, so no damage was done.'' I convinced, trying to put on a smile. He just looked even more scared now. Still, he sighed in relief and looked at me with a more relaxed expression.

''Thank God! I was so worried you would be mad at me or something. I feel so much better with that out of my chest. Shall we go to breakfest now?'' he asked, offering his hand.

Really? Offering his hand to me must have been the most daring thing he could have done! I didn't want to seem rude, but I REALLY didn't want to seem...well, gay! After puzzling for a while, I just made a tiny laugh, patted him on the shoulder and walked next to him to the dining hall. He just smiled and said: ''Choose yourself.''

* * *

**A/N: the translations **

**Jag är ledsen, Ber. Jag är så ledsen = I'm sorry, Ber. I'm so sorry**

**This chapter would have been REALLY long, but then I decided I would continue it in the next chapter ( which you will be getting pretty soon 'cause I have already written like half of it or so) and thanks so much for reading this story:) it's always a pleasant surprise to see how many people have read this:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long! I've just been really busy this week (last week since it's Monday now). **

* * *

I left breakfast earlier than everyone else, so that I would get time for myself. I really needed some alone-time right now, even if I did get some sort of comfort from Tino's family, especially from Tino's mom. When she heard my whole story last night before sleep, she was really touched. She hugged me for like 10 minutes and cried against my shoulder. It felt really weird at the time, a woman I've known for less than a day, was crying because of what had happened to me. But now I know that it was nothing out of the ordinary for Tiina. I talked about this to Eduardo at breakfast, and he said she used to do the same for him all the time when he was younger, once just because his pet hamster had died.

I walked to a spacious living room, and sank in one of the sofas near a fireplace. At first I started to think about my family and friends. Oh, how I missed them. I never have been a touchy guy, but now if ever I felt like crying. I buried my face in my hands and fought back the tears.

''What's wrong, Berwald?'' I heard an innocent little voice ask. I looked up and saw Tino, standing in the entrance of the room. He looked worried. His big, warm, violet eyes stared straight into mine. It wasn't uncomfortable like it was with Ivan. It was way different.

And all of a sudden, I didn't feel like bursting into tears anymore. I felt a tingly feel in my tummy, kinda like a million butterflies would be flying around my stomach. What was this feeling? I have never had it before. My hands were starting to sweat, as Tino never stopped looking at me. His expression didn't change. His eyes didn't wander off, like they did the day before. His eyes were full of emotions. He wasn't scared, he was worried...about me. That thought got my face to heat up.

What was happening to me? What were these feelings? I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but I was brought back down to earth when Tino sat down on a sofa opposite me. He closed his eyes for a second. He looked very peacefull. He finally opened his eyes, made the sweetest smile and said:

''You miss home, don't you?''. All of the same feelings came rushing back. All of the sorrow, worry, agony. I felt a warm waterdrop falling down my cheek. I was crying. I quickly swept the tears off of my face and looked back at Tino, who looked teary-eyed as well.

I wanted to hug him. Tell him he shouldn't cry because of me. I wanted to ruffle his hair, make him happier, see him smile again. My feelings decided to take action and before I knew it, I was sitting next to Tino, my other arm wrapped around his shoulder, his head resting against my chest. The feeling was like no other ever before. My heart felt like it was skipping beats, my face was on fire, but still, there was something else too. A feeling of comfort, maybe even stronger than that, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to stay like this forever, but then Tino pulled away. I immediately felt like something was missing. My side felt cold and empty. I opened my eyes, and I found Tino very, very close to my face. His eyes stared back into mine, his breathing was steady, his lips were pink and curled up in a small smile. Everything was in slow-motion and I felt a sudden urge to move my head forward. Before I could do anything,Tino got up and started walking away from me. Right before he walked out of the room, he turned around with a smile. He looked kinda red, as in blushed. I guess I made him feel quite awkward. I had that effect on people sometimes.

''If you ever need someone to talk to, me and my family are very good listeners. We also are good advisors.'' he said with a wink. It went straight to my heart.

I have never felt better in my life. It's like all of my worries were gone. All of my questions were answered, except one. What was this feeling I always get around Tino? To be honest, right now i didn't even care.

Without a care in the world, I walked back to (what was now) my room. I think a little smile was forming to my lips. As I walked along the long hallay, I started hearing footsteps behind me.

''What a show, Romeo.'' someone that was very irritated yelled.

* * *

**A/N: oops, and now it's Tuesday! :D And sorry that this chapter is so short:( I'll try to make a new, longer one next week:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I was shocked to see that the irritated person behind me was Eduard. I have never seen such a scary face on him. He was always happy and smiling, now he looked like he was about to kill me. The light, that came out of the window, hit his glasses so that I could only see one of his blue eyes. I didn't like this situation at all.

''What do you mean?'' I asked calmly. He raised one of his eyebrow and crossed his arms. He took a few steps towards me.

''I mean you and Tino. Embracing him like that...What were you thinking?!'' he growled through his teeth.

I wasn't really thinking back then. The feeling of hugging him just grew too big, and it just happened. How did Eduard even see that? He came closer again. Even if he was smaller than me, that look on his face...It was really scary. What should I do? I wasn't going to run away, but I wasn't going to start a fight either. That just wasn't me. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just stood there. He was really close now. He reached out his hand and he grabbed my shoulder. He pushed me down so that we were face to face with eachother. This was even more uncomfortable than staring Ivan in the eyes, if that was even possible.

''Tino hates affectionate things! Don't tell me you still haven't noticed this?'' He asked. I blinked a few times in confusion. How could someone hate that? He sighed and facepalmed.

''You truly are lost. Remember that time I told you Tino could be sensitive?'' he asked, and he didn't seem as irritated anymore.

Ofcourse I remembered. He said that just a few days ago. I nodded to him, and he continued :

''Well, I really did mean that. Do you remember the time you had to be walked into the house?'' he asked.

That was the same day he told me Tino was sensitive. I didn't have that bad memory. I nodded again. What was the point to this?

''Tino was holding your other hand. You should have seen his face when you started playing with his fingers. He jumped right up, and he was as red as a strawberry.'' he said with a little laugh.

He wasn't mad anymore, for some reason. I tried to smile to him, and he smiled back. That little spark was back in his sapphire blue eyes. Thank God, he was back to his normal, happy self. I almost thought I made an enemy out of him.

Then I remembered what Eduardo just said. Tino was holding my hand. Tino had a ring on his middlefinger. I wonder what it looked like.

We talked a little more and he told me to meet him at the front yard at 10:30. We both shaked hands and I walked back to my room, closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed.

At first I just sat there. After awhile, some thoughts started running trough my mind. Mostly about home again. I wonder if anyone would have started looking for us. Propably not, because I was the only one of my siblings, that was still living with my dad. My elder brother and sister moved away from our home quite a while ago, and they rarely visited us anymore. Dad didn't have to go to work, since he's on early retirement, and I was on summer vacation. Besides, me and my dad would often go for a week long trip to somewhere, and we would never inform anyone. So, yeah. Nobody would be looking for us.

The next thing running trough my mind was Tino. It was more of a habit now. I very often found myself thinking about him. There was a war inside my mind whenever I thought of him. One side was yelling ''I'm not gay'' and the other one was yelling ''I love him''. I didn't know which one to believe. I've only known Tino for a week or so, but still, my feelings got stronger every day. I wasn't getting closer to him, though. I usually just listened to him talk at dining times. I usually can't stand people talking nonstop, but this time it didn't bother me at all. I actually even wanted to hear more. Sounds cheesy, I know, but I can't help my feelings!

Before I knew it, it was time to meet Eduard at the frontyard. As I walked trough the front door, I saw him already waiting for me. He made a sweet smile and he said:

'' Ah, about time! I've been waiting here for ages.'' he moaned, but laughed quickly after it. I didn't say anything so he continued.

'' I hope you like sleepovers, because you're sleeping at my place tonight! '' he said cheerfully. I was kinda confused.

'' Umm, ok. Why?'' I asked. He turned around and started to walk across the yard, into the road. I ofcourse followed.

''Well, you'll see.'' he answered.

We walked along the road and we soon got into a small town. There were different cafes, shops, pubs, a church, some small houses etc. We walked past many weird looking people, who were just spending time at the plaza. I heard the music of an accordion somewhere and some laughing aswell. People seemed very happy here.

We soon got to a house, that was a bit smaller than Tino's house. So this is where Eduard lives. His house was made out of wood and it was painted with a light blue color. It also had two floors. Eduard gestured me to go inside the house, so I climbed the stairs and I opened a huge, white, wooden front door. The entrance of the house was wide and the walls were wallpapered with different pastel tones. There was a big mirror right by the wall.

We took off our shoes and Eduard lead the way to his room. It was on the bottom floor, so I didn't get to see what was upstairs. The bottom floor was beautiful, though. It almost looked identical with Tino's house, but there were differences. The windows weren't as big, and the colors were lighter. Once we got to his room he looked me in the eyes and smiled. The room was quite small. Propably the same size as my room. There were three main colors there: blue, black and white. His curtains, sheets, carpet... All had those colors. I sat down on his bed and he sat by his desk. I examined the room more, and found that it didn't really have much stuff in it. It had a bed, a dresser, a desk and a chair, a bookself and a decorative tree. I looked at Eduard and he was looking at me back. He looked like he was waiting for me to ask him something.

''Why did we come to your house?'' I asked, when nothing else came into mind. He made a satisfied smile and said:

''I thought you would never ask! I'm going to help you get Tino. So, practically I'm just lecturing you some Tino 101.''

* * *

**A/N: wow...I'm so sorry guys. I'm just so busy/lazy that I just haven't really been writing this story a lot:( But the good part is that the further I write, the more SuFin fluff will be coming to you;) And I know that this probably isn't the best story ever, but it's the best I can do, and that's enough for me:) **


End file.
